Status, Rescued
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: This is for Cullen's Bull pen in November! Ok! R&RBooth is always having to look out for Brennan. What happens when the tides turn?


Rescuer

A/N I decided to do a story where Brennan is totally the kick ass chicka who saves somebody (you'll find out who :P) This is actually off the top of my head too!!

**BTW for Cullen's Bull Pen challenge in November.**

"Where is he?" Temperance was frustrated as she looked over Zach's shoulder at the computer.

"I don't know Dr. Brennan," Zach said for what felt like the one-millionth time.

"Zach, do you know anything about how we could find him?" Tempe said. She was really worried.

"No, Hodgins said he had something huge, but he had to 'check it out'" Zach said, using a fraise he didn't really understand.

"Where is he?" Brennan jumped up.

"Probably in his office," Zach said logically since that had been the way that Hodgins had scurried off to.

"Thanks Zach," Tempe turned around and began running towards Hodgins office.

Suddenly, somebody ran flat into her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, then she saw it was exactly the man she was looking for. "Hodgins! Zach said you have something huge??"

"Massive, no, bigger than massive, lifetime, galaxy huge," Hodgins panted.

"What is it then?" Temperance was not in the mood for this. She had to find him.

"I know where he is," Hodgins' eyes were huge and sparkling.

"Where is he?" Brennan asked quickly. "Dammit Hodgins, where is he?!"

"A warehouse, downtown, between 1st avenue and 2nd avenue."

Brennan nodded and then ran off. She took the elevator down to the parking garage where she hopped into her car and drove off, a little bit over the speed limit.

"I'm coming Booth, I'm coming," she mumbled to her self.

She got to the warehouse and got out quietly. There were no guards around, thank god.

She got to the door and opened it. Three men were across the room, one tied to a chair, one standing in front of him, and one who punched him in the face.

Temperance snuck up toward them, but she didn't see the guard behind her. He grabbed her arms tightly.

Tempe did a move she had learned in karate and kicked him in the jaw; from the crack she heard she had broken it.

"Get her!" one man yelled, and another came over and tried to hit Temperance. She dodged the hit and whacked him in the head, but that didn't stop this guy.

He flung another punch at her and hit her in the stomach, doubling her over. She gasped for breath but knew she didn't have much time.

Quickly, Tempe kicked at him, and hit him in the ribs. Three cracks were heard and he yelled in pain, but still didn't stop. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head.

Tempe knew she probably wouldn't be able to get out of this, but then she saw a cable with a hook at the end. She took a deep breath and lunged at it, three shots were fired.

One, skimmed her arm, but the other two missed. Brennan whipped the cable at the gunman and it twisted around his head, before shattering his nose.

The last man must have been the leader, because he had been the one who had told the other to get her. She did three simple moves that she had learned in karate and flung him across the room.

"Booth!" she squeaked out of breath. She ran over to him and untied him from the chair.

"I was doing fine by myself," Booth mumbled, his mouth was bleeding and he had a long gash over his head.

"Of course you were," Tempe helped him up and got them to her car.

"What were you thinking, going into a place like that with people like that without back up?" Brennan was pretty pissed, and Booth knew that.

"I didn't think I'd need it," Booth whispered.

"No, Booth, you didn't think at all," Temperance was still angry. "I thought I would loose my friend today."

"Naw, you won't get rid of me that fast," Booth said, with a little chuckle as the car started up.

Neither of them noticed the black Impala's following them, that was, until Brennan saw that the two cars had followed every corner that she had.

She sped up a little bit, and they matched her speed. Unexpectedly, she stomped on the gas and the car shot forward.

"Bones! What the hell are you doing?" Booth yelled, he had gotten his breath back through this.

"We're being followed," Tempe said softly and she weaved in and out of cars. The two Impala's followed her every move.

Car horns were honking everywhere, and then sirens added to them.

"Bones, just pull over," Booth said calmly.

"I won't let them hurt you again!" Temperance turned a corner and sped towards the Jeffersonian. Once she was there, she stopped. The sirens died down, apparently following the Impala's who had missed them.

"What was that?" Booth was angry.

"I couldn't let them take you," Tempe said quietly and she began crying. "I couldn't let you die!" she got out of the car, walked a few paces and then collapsed the ground. "I couldn't let you die Booth, I need you here."

"Shh, I won't die," Booth hugged her softly.

"You said it best, if one of us is taken away, we all scatter. You were taken away today, not for long, but you were taken. And nothing worked, I'm sorry we took so long," Tempe sobbed into Booth's shoulder.

"It's ok, you helped me Bones," Booth chuckled. "It was some rescue."

A/N What did you think? Was it good? I like it, not tons but I like it. Ok, R&R please and thanks!

**--FFTS--**


End file.
